Episode 311: Amber Is The Color of Our Energy
"Amber Is The Color of Our Energy" was originally released on July 11, 2016. Description Welcome to the 311th episode of My Brother, My Brother and Me! We're going to celebrate this special occasion by talking about our favorite Reggae-Nu Metal fusion band, and also by chatting with LEGENDARY AUTHOR AND MASTER OF THE QUILL Patrick Rothfuss about dad stuff! It's quite a mish-mash of conversation topics. Suggested Talking Points 311, Sneaky Pics, Human Pets, McElroy Monkiers, Baby Holding, Shitty Gandalf, Pee-Wee LARPing, Childhood Horror Outline 09:36 - Today on the train, I caught a woman taking a picture of me with her phone. The weird thing is that after making eye contact, she simply smiled and continued taking pictures. The phone wasn't even muted, and I could hear the shutter noise of each picture. I thought that she might be taking selfies, but she followed me with her camera even after I moved a few rows down in the train. So, my question is, what the fuck should I have done? -- Shutter Shy In San Francisco 17:50 - Y - Sent in by Drew Davenport, from an anonymous "YaDrew Answers" user, who asks: Why don't pets need jobs, but humans do? Why don't pets need jobs? People tell me to get a job, but why can't I be like a pet dog and sit around all day relaxing? Can someone explain why pets are excused? I mostly sit around playing video games or browsing the internet. I get called "useless" for not working, but my pet dog gets called "adorable." You never call a pet "useless to society." Why not, aren't pets "useless to society"? Oh yeah, they give humans comfort, but so do I. I give my parents comfort and I get called "mommas boy" and "childish." Why do pets get rewarded for doing things humans get shamed for? Update: I know it sounds kinda silly but I'm serious. Update 2: I know some pets DO have jobs, like police dogs or service pets that do things for disabled people. But most pets don't really do anything except eat, sleep, go to the bathroom, and have fun. Simple life. 24:32 - Pre Money Zone 28:39 - MZ - Sponsored by Casper. Sponsored by Club W. Advertisement for Adam Ruins Everything. 34:19 - Guestspert Patrick Rothfuss comes in 37:20 - I've never held a baby, and me and my wife are trying to conceive. I'm genuinely worried that I'm going to hold the baby wrong. What would be the best way to hold a newborn, in your opinion? -- Nathan In Yukon 45:00 - I've been slowly building a world for use in DMing or maybe try my hand at writing short stories. When it comes to creating a world from scratch, what was your first step or maybe baseline (i.e. geography, religion, world events)? -- Brian 49:00 - I understand starting a fantasy world with what I like, but what if I only like garbage? I can't very well build a fantasy world about discontinued cereals, which is about the only thing I'm interested in. -- Justin McElroy 52:01 - Do we have a responsibility as parents to sometimes deliberately frighten our children with scary stories, movies, video games, et cetera. -- Andy 59:24 - How do you balance working on so many projects from home and raising two kids? I know two of the brothers McElroy are expecting and the other already has a little one, so I feel like it's a discussion that everyone can weigh in on. -- Mich 67:47 - Guestspert Patrick Rothfuss leaves 70:01 - Housekeeping 72:52 - FY - Sent in by Zoe Kinsky, from Yahoo Answers user RGZZ8SX, who asks: How many people agree that SmashMouth at the end of Rat Race was a crummy way to end a classic comedy? Quotes Trivia Deep Cuts References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Guestsperts Category:Zoe Kinsky Category:Drew Davenport